The Prince and Me 5: The Royal Baby part 2
by bigmacmjm14
Summary: By: waterlooroadlover2012 created The Prince & Me 5: The Royal Baby. Read his/her Fan Fiction 1st before reading this one. J Please let me know how this 1st chapter of the Prince and Me 5: The royal Baby Part 2 is. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**By: waterlooroadlover2012 created The Prince & Me 5: The Royal Baby. Read his/her Fan Fiction 1** **st** **before reading this one.** **J** **Please let me know how this 1** **st** **chapter of the Prince and Me 5: The royal Baby Part 2 is. Enjoy!**

Back at the palace Eddie helped Paige out of the car. Her stomach still hurting the push. Zoren standing at the main entrance waiting for them.

'Your Highness how are you feeling?'

' I'm fine Zoren. Thank you for asking.' Paige replied happily.

Walking ever so carefully to her and Eddie's room. Paige sat on the bed trying to figure out what to do next. 'Eddie I think its time to tell the country about the pregnancy.' Paige said. Eddie looked at her with a look of agreement 'Ok I agree with any decision that you make… I'm just glad that you and our baby are ok. Now rest please I need you strong and healthy for the baby.' Eddie laid with Paige for a while to reassure her that everything is going to be ok.

Eddie was stroking Paige's long blond curls when their was a knock at their chamber door. Eddie gently putting Paige's head on the bed trying not to wake her. Eddie grabbed his robe and went to the door.

It was Zoren 'Your Highness its almost time for the press conference sir.'

'Thank you for letting me know Zoren.' Eddie said

Eddie walked over to Paige and kissed her cheek to wake her up. Paige got up her and Eddie got dressed and walked down to the conference room.

Security trying to keep the Paparazzi off Paige and Eddie.

'Hello we will try to answer all your questions… Queen Paige and I found out about a month ago that.. We are expecting!'

The room went silent for a split second the a reporter in the front asked ' how far are you?'

Paige said with joy 'Three months.' Another reporter asked ' Why did you keep this a secret from the public?'

Eddie said 'we wanted to wait until we got to the three month mark before we told anyone'

A reporter in the back of the room asked ' Paige why were you in the hospital?'

'Well we just told King Edward's parents about the baby. When Zoren came running throw the door'

Eddie picked up from their 'He told use that it was the former Prime Minister and he was demanding to speak with someone. So Queen Paige, King Harold, Queen Rosaline, and I went to the Library to speak with the Prime Minister. He started yelling and pointing at Paige.'

Paige chimed in' then he pushed me in the stomach.'

Edward finished up' then I punched him and rushed over to her side My father had him escorted off the premises and called a car to take us to the hospital. The doctor said that the baby is fine and perfectly healthy. But Paige was slightly dehydrated and the impact effected her more then it should have.'

After the press conference Paige called her parents and told them the whole story. They were so exited for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me feel really good that someone is really reading them.**

Chapter 2

A month had gone by since Eddie and Paige told the whole world about the pregnancy. Paige started showing more and her cloths just started not fitting. Right now they are sitting in the car on their way to their 18 week appointment. Eddie had his arm around Paige's shoulder and rested his hand on Paige's belly. Paige felt something very strange like butterflies going on in her stomach. When they got to the doctor they got their before the paparazzi got their.

"Morning Doctor!" said Edvard and Paige happily.

"How are you too doing this fine morning." asked the Doctor.

"Fine" said Edvard and Paige.

"Now hop on the table now Paige and lets see what your baby is up too. Shall we?" ask the doctor.

"would you like to know if your baby is a boy or a girl?"

Paige and Edvard thought about it for a while and Said " Sure why not!"

Doctor said with joy in his voice "you are having a girl!"

Paige and Eddie were so surprised. Eddie kissed Paige on her forehead because he was so happy.

After the sonogram Paige pulled down her shirt and Eddie pulled Paige on his lap. The doctor went to get the sonogram pictures Eddie was stroking Paige's hair.

"Paige I'm so proud of you everyday! Thank you for being my wonderful wife and being on this crazy journey with me." says Eddie with a giant smile on his face. They scheduled Paige's next appointment and snuck out the back of the building so they don't get spotted by the paparazzi.

Back at the palace Zoren was waiting for them at them with a letter for Paige.

"Paige I have a letter for you from your High school." aforesaid Zoren.

"Let me see Zoren. Its been 5 years already!" Said Paige surprisingly.

"What is it Paige?" asked Eddie puzzle.

"The letter is from my high school. Its for my 5 year high school reunion. I forgot all about it." aforesaid Paige.

Eddie asked still confused " when is your high school reunion?"

" 3 weeks from today and in Wisconsin." Paige said.

"Ooohhh! Well we could still go." said Eddie. Paige was so surprised when she heard Eddie say that she ran as fast as you can into Eddie's arms and kissed him over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 Weeks later… Eddie and Paige were on their private jet to Wisconsin for Paige's 5 year high school reunion. Paige fell a sleep in Eddie's arms. When they landed in Wisconsin Eddie kissed Paige on her head to wake her up.

"Darling we are here." said Eddie.

Paige rubbing her and asked" really? Is their any paparazzi outside?"

"No I don't think so." Eddie aforesaid. Paige got up fixed her shirt and looked through the window and did not see the paparazzi anywhere. They got out of the limo and into their car and went to Paige's parents house.

In the car Paige fell asleep in Eddie's arms. Eddie was stroking Paige's beautiful blond locks when the car stopped in front of Paige's parents house. He woke up Paige with a passionate kiss on the lips. When they got to the door her mom answered. She helped with their bags and got them inside before anyone recognized them as King and Queen of Denmark.

" How have you too been since we last saw you?" asked Paige's mom.

"Fine." said Paige and Eddie.

" Mom do you Know who is going to the reunion?" asked Paige

"I know that Hailey, Quinn, Mary, Jim, Kurt, Rachel, and Melisa are going but I don't know who else." said her mom.

"Also Brook, Jasmine, and Erica." aforesaid Paige's mom.

"No not Brook, Jasmine, and Erica." Paige said with hate in her voice.

"Who is Brook, Jasmine, and Erica?" asked Eddie


	4. Chapter 4

**During the holiday break I will try to publish more chapters. Thank you for all the wonderful comments.**

Chapter 4

"Brook, Jasmine, and Erica are Paige's version of Mean Girls." aforesaid Paige's mom.

"Hey they were awful." said Paige

" What do you mean?" asked Eddie

" Let's see they told the whole school that I was a guy." aforesaid Paige.

"That does not sound that bad." said Eddie

"NOT THAT BAD…" said Paige Furious

"Well now that it has been five years you have a better life now as a Queen then they do." says Eddie

"Your right I'm sorry for yelling. They did other things that still can't explain today." aforesaid Paige

Later that day Paige took Eddie to her high school. When they got their they were easily recognized by the staff and students as queen and king of Denmark. Eddie saw all of Paige's hangouts, classes, her hiding places, etc. When they got to the gym to set up Hailey, Quinn, Mary, Jim, Kurt, Rachel, and Melisa were their they were catching up on the last five years. Paige was happy to see and hear that all her friend were doing well. Then Paige introduced Eddie to her friends.

But then Paige's happiness went sour when she saw Brook, Jasmine, and Erica. She grabbed Eddie tighter.

" Hi Paige." said Brook, Jasmine, and Erica meanly

" Hi Brook, Jasmine, and Erica." aforesaid Paige trying to hold back what see really wanted to say.

" Well, Well , Well are little nerd became a Princess. No wait I mean a Queen. Are you the queen of loser vile?" said Brook

" No she is the Queen of Denmark!" aforementioned Eddie

" Who are you? You did not go to this school." said Brook

" No I'm Paige's husband. Let me guess you are Brook." aforementioned Eddie

" Page he really is real. Not a guy you hired for the tabloids. So you are the real King Edvard of Denmark." said Brook thinking of an evil plan in her head.

Then Brook, Jasmine, and Erica left they said as they were leaving " See you later losers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back at Paige's mom and dads Paige and Eddie were getting ready to go back to the High School. Paige was wearing a pretty long blue dress with black heels. She had her up in a bun. She was looking at her bump in a long mirror in her old room. Eddie came up behind her in his black blazer, white collared button down shirt, and black dress shoes.

"Whoa you look beautiful as ever." aforesaid Eddie putting his hands on Paige's belly.

"Thank you Eddie that makes me feel really amazing inside. Whoa did you feel that?" asked Paige

"Yea what was that?" asked Eddie

"I believe that was the baby." said Paige

Then the car pulled up to take Paige and Eddie to the High school. Paige signed in and got her name tag. Also made one for Eddie they sat at table 8 with Hailey and her boyfriend Nathan, Quinn with her fiancé Matt, and Kurt and Rachel. They sat down and were talking about the last 5 years. Then Brook, Jasmine, and Erica walked in with their boyfriends.

"Please don't leave my side tonight. I don't want to be alone with Brook, Jasmine, and Erica." aforesaid Paige nervously.

"Don't worry I won't. Also don't pay attention to what they say they are not the ones that can define who you are. Just remember I love you, and Hailey, Quinn, Mary, Jim, Kurt, Rachel, and Melisa also love you. Really the only way that they will get to you is if you let them." said Eddie confident in Paige.

Brook, Jasmine, and Erica walked right over to Paige and Eddie. Paige holding on to Eddie a little bit tightly said " hello Brook, Jasmine, and Erica. Wow you guys look amazing."

Brook with her plan in mind " Thank you Paige you look like you did in High School pathetic as usual."

Eddie holding back Paige from making on the front page of a tabloid aforementioned " Well how about we go and get something to drink shall we Paige."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry I have not recently uploaded I have had a lot on my plate and now that it is all off I now have time to write again.**

 **Chapter 6**

Eddie and Paige went to get drinks Eddie turned to Paige and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm just done with all of this I just thought that Brook changed for the better. But I guess that she is still the same B**** that she was back in High school." said Paige trying not to blow up.

" Remember you are strong, intelligent and beautiful and what ever they say you are better than them. Also I love you and they are just jealous of you because you get to live the life that not everyone gets to." aforementioned Eddie

Eddie kissed Paige and after they got their drinks they went back to their table. After dinner Eddie and Paige were talking to all of Paige's teachers, and friends when Brook got on the stage.

" Everyone I have an announcement to make." said Brook with a wicked smirk.

" Our very own Paige has married a King." she started

 _This can't be good ._ Paige thought to herself.

The out of nowhere the paparazzi started showing up out side.

" Well now I can't believe that the paparazzi haven't found them already. I mean they are all over the tabloids." Brook continued.

Paige trying not to react stood with Eddie holding his hand tightly. She wondered the same thing but didn't think much of it. She decided that she will not say anything and that Brook would shut her mouth if she was going to say anything about Paige. Paige did really hate when people talk about her when that person did not really know her at all. Brook saw that Paige did not react to what she had said so she got off the stage thinking of plan B. After the reunion Paige and Eddie went back to her parents house .


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I have not posted in a while I had a lot of school stuff going on that I needed to prepare for and school is almost done so yea. Hoping that more chapters for all my fan fiction will be posted. Continue suggesting names for the little princess. I cant wait to see what you come up with. Also who else should make a surprise visit to our nations capital ( USA)?**

 **Chapter 7**

A few weeks has gone by since we last saw Paige and Eddie. Well they decided that they are going to stay in the U.S. for a little. Right now they are in their private jet on there way to Washington D.C. Paige is going to First Lady Michelle Obama Just Move campaign. Eddie is going to talk to President Obama about diplomatic ties. Well when Eddie and Paige landed in Washington D.C they got a surprise that where not so happy about. Kristen was there on the airstrip. Luckily Kristen did not notice Paige and Eddie's jet. Eddie woke up Paige with a kiss. Paige is 25 weeks pregnant and there baby girl has been playing soccer lately.

"Hey beautiful its time to get up." said Eddie

"Hey are we there yet?" asked Paige

"Yea but I suggest we wait guess who is here too?" aforesaid Eddie

"Who?" Asked Paige

"Kristen is here in Washington D.C." aforesaid Eddie

"Wow luckily she does not know we are here yet and if she tries to do something I will kick her ass." Said Paige

"Well first can you help me up the little princess is playing soccer and I cant get up." said Paige

Eddie helped Paige up and Paige fixed her skirt and shirt. Paige is wearing a peach colored shirt with a grey dress paints with its matching jacket. Paige has her black high heels on and her hair is in a side brad.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I know I have not been updating this story. I had a lot going on lately and this if the first free time I have had in a long time. Please keep giving me name suggestions on the baby girl. Also I need ideas on what should happen next. Thanks for the comments and read my other stories. Enjoy J**_

 **Chapter 8**

When Paige and Eddie got out of the plane Zoren was there to great them.

"Good afternoon your highnesses" aforesaid Zoren

"God afternoon Zoren." said Eddie

"How was your flight here?" asked Paige

"Wonderful thank you for asking Paige." aforesaid Zoren

"your welcome Zoren." said Paige

"Lets get in the car. You are having dinner tonight at the White House with the President, First Lady, and there daughters. We are going to your hotel first so you can freshen up before." aforesaid Zoren

Zoren, Eddie and Paige got in the car. When they got to there hotel. Zoren got Paige and Eddies room keys and went to there rooms. While in the elevator Paige recognized Colette and ShyCarl Butler from one of her favorite Youtube Channels Shaytards. She did not want to look like a complete and otter Fangirl that she. Paige just held in her squeals and stayed professional.

" I know that this is a wired question and you probably get asked this all the time. But are you Queen Paige of Denmark?" asked Colette

Paige was completely shocked.

" Yes I am." said Paige

Eddie looked at then confused on what was going on. Then realized that it was on of the Youtubers that Paige watches all the time.

"Can I get a picture with you?" asked Colette

"Sure why not" aforesaid Paige

Colette and Paige to a few pictures.

 _ **I am so sorry that this is so short for this update. I had more written but it did not save.**_


	9. Authors note

Hey guys

I am so sorry for not updating in awhile. I had switched to a new computer and none of my chapters would open. was also in a Car accident almost two months ago which made it a little bit harder to upload. Please be patient with me and hold on for a little bit longer. I promise I will upload soon.


End file.
